


Check, Please

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The challenge word was "back". Dean has his priorities straight. You betcha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check, Please

))))))))))))))))))

Dean watched with hungry eyes as the sultry vixen wove her way through the tables.

She paused, smiling, at a table of rowdy men and he half-rose in his seat, a jealous growl rising in his throat, only able to settle when she started to move again toward his table.

When she stopped beside him, he sucked in a deep breath, eyes running over the succulent flesh on display before him. A tiny groan of desire escaped him.

The waitress rolled her eyes and hip-switched away as Dean fell onto the baby back ribs with a happy groan.

"Men!"


End file.
